Dark Hearts
by DefectiveCat576
Summary: Centered around Shinigami and Karai. And a few others things will be popping up. Rating for later.


Shinigami waited anxiously as the plane taxied up to the gate. It had been a long flight from Tokyo and she barely got much sleep during the 14 hours. It wasn't too often that a childhood friend texts, "I need you. Now." After a long silence lasting several months close to a year.

Shini sighed and wondered what Karai had gotten herself into. Karai had gone off to New York with her father and it had been quite the ride for her. Shini and Karai maintained contact for a bit, then Karai's responses had gotten more and more sporadic then she went silent. But when Shini's senpai sent such a dire text…. The young woman packed her bags, had several things shipped to Karai's known address and left Japan herself. Finally, they started to let passengers leave the plane.

Karai paced about in the airport baggage claim. "Just….. keep it together…" She hissed. It was taking every fiber of her being to do just that. Things had gone to hell in a handbasket, and that was putting it lightly. _I hope…. I hope she will help me._

Karai and Shinigami had been friends since primary school in Japan. Shini was Karai's only source of normalcy. At least during school and recess. After school Karai went straight to training with her father. Karai then starting teaching Shini a few things here and there.

"Senpai?" The smoky voice shook Karai from her memories.

The two looked at each other for a few moments. Before Shini knew it, or even saw Karai move, the taller woman was embracing Shini tightly. "Senpai…." It had caught Shinigami off-guard. Since being in New York, Karai had seemed a bit colder.

Karai shook trying hard to not lose it. She felt tears welling up. It felt good to hug and touch; only ever having hugged Splinter, her real father, recently. Karai pried herself off the smaller woman. She tried to wipe away a tear of joy before Shini noticed.

"Let's go." Karai turned to the henchman that followed her, leading Shini off by the hand.

The cab ride was awfully quiet. And awkward. Shini was unsure to speak, the more she looked at Karai, the more troubled she looked almost… hurt pained. They arrived at the hideout and dismissed the taxi. Karai helped bring in Shini's bags before hissing in pain, holding her head.

"Karai…. Are you…." Shini started, tilting her head.

Karai barely heard the voice. Her pulse was sounding in her head. Each throb hurt more and she hissed wincing.

Shini rose her eyebrow. That wasn't a normal sound. She watched Karai ball herself up. Shini moved to scoot herself closer to her friend. Karai stopped her with another virulent hiss and a rather intimidating glare, but the young woman persisted.

"Senpai… What is wrong? You know you can tell me anything. I came here for you…." Shini cautiously placed a hand on Karai's shoulder.

It was reassuring for Karai. She sighed and collected herself. "He… Mutated me." She simply said. It felt good to finally say something.

She could see the look on Shini's face. The utter confusion.

Karai hissed again and relaxed, letting it go. She grunted as she felt her body change to her serpentine, mutated form.

Shini watched in disbelief and shock. Karai's body changed and the sounds alone of her body reshaping itself she cringed at. Soon enough there was a rather large armored white viper in front of her. It barely resembled Karai. Three pairs of emerald green eyes stared back. Snake heads instead of hands were and three forked tongues sampled the air in a quick movement. Not to mention the large fangs that stuck out of scaled lips.

"Sen…." Shini started. Her eyes widened in what she had just witnessed.

Karai gave one nod. That tongue slipped out again and a hoarse voice, "Help. Me."

The two locked eyes Karai watched as Shinigami thought, losing hope with each moment.

Shini reached her decision and nodded. "I will. Always will, Senpai." She reached up and carefully caressed a scaled cheek. _She feels like silk…._ "Where is… your father?"

Karai inhaled deeply. "It'ssssssss….. a long sssssssstory….." She started through heavy, serpentine lisps.

Karai struggled through the entire story. Regarding Oroku Saki, the Shredder, and then finding out that whom her real father was. Hamato Yoshi. And everything else involved.

Shinigami tried to take it all in. No wonder her friend called her.

"You seem to be able to control it." Shini remarked, looking over the white silvery scaled body some more.

Karai offered a shrug. "It….. isssss….. hard ssssssometimesssssss…" She held her head and trembled. She inhaled sharply through clenched teeth. Her nose picked up a scent and sighed. "I….. need to go. Be back by morning."

Before could Shini could say anything in protest, Karai had slipped away.

 _ **DC57: Been binging on some TMNT. Got bit by the writing bug. Let's see where this goes. Sorry for the short chapter but it's a start.**_


End file.
